teamumizoomifandomcom-20200213-history
Geo
'Geo '''is Milli's younger brother, and also the other primary protagonist of Team Umizoomi, voiced by Ethan Kempner from Seasons one through three, Physical Appearance Geo has blue hair. He usually wears a blue shirt, blue pants, blue and orange skates, and a blue helmet topped off with two tiny antennae. He wears an orange square belt known as the Shape Belt with a triangle, square and circle (in his belt order) on each side of the belt. His dimple smile is hard to miss. In Movie Madness!, he wore black sunglasses, when the team was in the spy movie scene. Powers *Super Shapes: The main power of Geo. It often consists building various objects and/or tools out of shapes. *Shape Splitter: A sword that could split any shapes in half to build the item. This power was introduced in "DoorMouse in Space", and was also used in "The Kitty Rescue" and "Animal School House." *Shape Magnet: A power introduced in the Season Three episode "Rainy Day Rescue". Also used in other episodes such as "The Umi City Treasure Hunt" and "City of Lost Penguins". Geo holds a magnet which can attach to or attract any kind of shape. *Antennae: The antennae on Geo's helmet are not just for decoration. He uses them to make blue prints. He slightly tilts his head to the right and the antennae make blue prints to look like whatever he wants it to look like. In Team Umizoomi VS. The Shape Bandit, he made blue prints that were made up of objects he found around the area. In "Movie Madness!", while in the spy movie, he used the sunglasses he was wearing to make a blue print of a shark submarine. Bio Personality Geo tends to shows his feelings more than the other members of the team, and he's also a bit sensitive. Aside from that, he has a very sparky personality and a "GO!GO!GO!" approach to life. Since he has so much ambition in him, Geo never gives up until the end and always tries his best. He also has a bit of a prankster side revealed in "Doctor Bot" when he hid a toy chicken on himself to trick Bot when he was checking his heartbeat. He is also the fastest member of the team. Personal Life You can never find Geo not wearing his Super Skates. He skates everywhere he goes. In The Aquarium Fix-It, he is revealed to have a pet sea horse named Finn. In Cuckoo Bears, it is revealed that Geo has some experience in playing the bass. His favourite food is pepperoni pizza. Story All we know is that Geo was born after Milli as proved by his Going Live UK Voice Actor Nathan Simpson He did create The Shape Belt. Trivia *Geo's name is a prefix meaning Earth. It's also related to ''Geometry, which refers to shapes. *In "Team Umizoomi VS. The Shape Bandit" even without his shape belt, he still has his powers and make anything with shapes found in his surrounding. *Geo has been known to express his emotions more than the other members of Team Umizoomi. He has an excited scream, an angry face, and his ambitious face. *In certain episodes, Geo shows negative feelings against DoorMouse. We currently don't know why he does. *Joanna Ruiz (Geo's UK Voice Actor) was the voice of Pixel and Trixcy on LazyTown Quotes *"Awesome!" *"Umi-zoomi!" *"Super Shapes!" *"Hold on to your helmets!" *"Who-hoo-hoo!" *"We got you, buddy!" (often directly to Bot) *"Sea-horse power!" (from "The Aquarium Fix-It") *"We're free!" (from Movie Madness! and Umi Ninjas) *"Calling UmiCar, Calling UmiCar!" *"Come and get us!" Gallery (See Geo/Gallery) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Boys Category:Poll Page Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Team Umizoomi Member Category:Team Umizoomi Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Objects Category:Main Characters Category:Robots Category:Quotes Category:Tools Category:Geo's Tools Category:Products Category:Toys Category:Figures Category:Vehicles Category:Cars Category:Games Category:Sports Category:Statues Category:Mountains Category:Animals